


Descent into Power

by Lance883



Category: Action - Fandom, SciFi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance883/pseuds/Lance883
Summary: The world is dark, cold, and harsh. The directorate has gained militant control of all of the biggest cities, with very few to come in their way. However, there are those that dare to stand up, and reclaim what was originally theirs. This story is not about them, it's about a high ranking official in the directorate.





	Descent into Power

All I could remember was gunshots blazing around me as I slipped in and out of consciousness. It seemed that I could feel the cold, clammy breath of death breathing down my neck as I prepared for the end. I could faintly hear the echoing of someone calling out some vulgar command that I couldn't make out, I desperately wanted it to stop. To end this nightmare, and just like that, the world fell out from below me...

  
As I woke up from my dream I realized that my past was now behind me, for today is a new day for the directorate and myself, for today marks the beginning of our dominating reign over the world as everyone knew it. We would finally leave our mark (that will hopefully last forever) on this world that was in chaos for far too long. I quickly got dressed in my uniform, not wanting to be late for work, and made haste up the stairs from my room. Everything was going the same as usual, I made myself some tea and was out of the door in a bit to meet the pilot that'd be flying me to work today, "Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into" I thought to myself "I hope he at least knows what else goes with the job" quickly chuckling to myself as I sipped my tea and formally greeted the man. "Mr. Andronica, we've been expecting your arrival, my name is Jeremy Jacoba and I will be your pilot today".

With a quick sigh, I shook his hand wondering how long he'll last, "At least he's polite, unlike the last one..." I pondered this to myself as I remembered how my last pilot would never make any attempt to be respectful, for that was reason enough to report him. As we flew off towards the monolith that served as our headquarters, I'm reminded by how many sacrifices we made to get to this point, brief images of war torn battlefields plagued my mind as I remember my closest friends getting blown apart to get to this point. As we land, I suddenly hear some sounds from below. "WE HAVE A CODE 19! I REPEAT, A CODE 19! SECURE THE VIP NOW!" I suddenly hear from the radio, a code 19 means that somebody's attacking us, but who would have the gall to attack our headquarters directly?

It took a few minutes before the noise from below died down, I found out that a woman from the old guard had been rather, unruly concerning the new regime control over her city. Of course it was an easy matter to settle, she just needed to be, how to say, _silenced._ The rest of the day was a chaotic mess of security checks and paperwork, afterwords I went down to our main hub to discuss some matters with Harold Greyson, our Commander in Chief of the Directorate Security and Secrets Department. Despite what his title says otherwise, he's actually a massive pain in the ass. For one thing, you never know if he's trying to be friendly or planning your funeral, another thing would be that overall air of snobbish content that he protrudes out that he mistakes for confidence. Lastly, don't believe a single word that Harold says, last time I did it nearly got me killed during a recon mission in the southern districts.

I didn't have time for a chat as I had plans tonight to go out for dinner with a coworker and I doubt that they would want me to be late. As I walked into his office, I found myself face to face with a pale shadow of the man I once worked with, after I asked him what's wrong, he simply replied with a simple phrase that carried a huge meaning, "Phoenix has risen..." There's not much to be said about what I did after hearing that, for the Phoenix Project was not supposed to be done quite so soon. The Phoenix Project was a highly classified conspiracy, even amongst the highest ranking officers only a handful of people knew what it meant.

Phoenix was our second stage of conquest...


End file.
